1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicle attached article carriers for tires and wheels. More specifically, the invention relates to vehicle attached article carriers having extraction assemblies for tires and wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the popularity of sport utility vehicles grows, so do two somewhat competing interests, namely aerodynamic styling and maximum cargo storage facilities. Sport utility vehicles are becoming sleeker. Therefore, storing a spare tire adjacent to a fender inside the decorative panel is becoming more difficult because there is less space. In addition, with the sleeker styling, cargo storage becomes a premium. As such, the spare tire must be stored in a location which minimizes the usage of cargo storage.
More and more, the spare tire is being stored under the load platform of the cargo storage facility. This creates another problem in that the spare tire must be pulled out of a wheel well located below the load platform of the cargo storage facility. Due to the increased popularity of the vehicles, more than the typical truck user is finding themselves unable to lift the spare tire out of the wheel well without much effort and soiled clothing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,681, issued to Bott on Aug. 15, 1978, discloses a spare tire extraction device. This extraction device includes a strap which is removably securable to the spare wheel. At the end of the strap is a handle which is used to pull the spare tire out of a wheel well designed to house a spare tire adjacent a fender in an upright position. The strap is long enough to extend the handle out beyond the spare tire from behind thereof. Although this extraction device includes a handle conveniently located in a position to minimize the amount of bending one must do to remove the spare tire, this device does not provide much mechanical advantage. More specifically, the user of the spare tire must lift the spare tire out of the wheel well without the advantage of a mechanism which will, in effect, reduce the weight thereof making it easier to lift the spare tire out of the wheel well.